


Shining

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars: Republic Commando Novels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	Shining

Etain knows that she is dead. She is sure, without the shadow of a doubt, that she has now become what the Jedi Masters always referred to as "One With The Force". She feels no pain, no anger, no fear, just a warm sense of belonging and home. She can see the entire galaxy if she concentrates, but she chooses not to, limiting her view to those she is desperate to see. She sees them, continuing with their lives, carrying on without her. It hurts until she realises that they still miss her, that she is still loved. She sees Kad with his arms out, reaching for Kal'buir and her heart feels that it may break. Her beautiful son will have to grow without her, will have to discover the wonder of the world without her.

It takes her a while to notice that Darman isn't there with the rest of their family. She wonders how she could have missed him and hates herself for not noticing sooner. She stretches her awareness further, outwards, searching. She has always been able to find him, but this time it's harder. His presence has become so different and it's only by finding Niner first that she can locate him. He is in the last place she expects. The barracks are as cold and impersonal as they always were, but that's not the worst of it. Darman sits alone on his bunk, cleaning his deece, a void of emotions. She extends a tendril of the Force towards him, searching for any sign that her Dar'ika is still in there, but she feels nothing.

"Cyar'ika?" she whispers, knowing he cannot hear her. "My love. I'm sorry."

He looks up and she wonders if it's possible that he can see her. "Et'ika?" he asks, looking around the empty room and for one single moment, she is there, next to him.

"Thank you," he says, raising his hand to her face. He can't touch her, they both know that, but it's enough, and she can feel him in the Force again. Strong, shining, beautiful.


End file.
